


Christmas Baking: Must I?

by Lyrishadow



Series: A Very Merry Mass Effect  2020 [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrishadow/pseuds/Lyrishadow
Summary: Christmas is new for Egan Shepard, but baking might be out of his league, and he might have to distract Kaidan to get out of it.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard
Series: A Very Merry Mass Effect  2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043946
Kudos: 2





	Christmas Baking: Must I?

There was only one person who could surprise Egan Shepard, and he was currently dancing around the kitchen belting out Christmas Carols.   
Kaidan Alenko had suggested they head out to the orchard and spend time with his mom because Egan had a fair bit of recovery still to do. For Kaidan the orchard was the best place to recover from anything. He had come here when Egan died, and also when things went belly up with his biotics training.  
Egan had never really celebrated Christmas, so every single song Kaidan was dancing around to was new to him.   
"What are you doing?" Egan asked his head on an angle trying to catch the lyrics of a song.  
"Baking!" Kaidan replied pointing at a stool "Here sit down, you can help."   
"Kaidan, I have never baked in my life…" Egan shook his head " what are we making?"  
"Gingerbread people" Kaidan grinned, pulling out a rolling pin, "Here roll the dough."  
"How?" Egan rook the rolling pin and Kaidan laughed " Don't hold it like you are going to hit me over the head."   
"Show me, I learn by example," Egan replied trying to hand the item back.  
"Good try but no, look let me…" Kaidan slipped behind Egan's stool and took his hands "hold it like this."   
"Really?" Egan grinned as he let Kaidan take the rolling pin completely.  
"Fine Shepard, watch and learn."   
"Oh Im watching." Egan was not watching Kaidan's hands as much as the rest of him.  
"Oh funny." Kaidan shook his head but did not look too disappointed.  
"Kaidan"   
"Hm?"  
"You have flour on your face and it is by far the most adorable look," Egan said placing his hands around Kaidan's waist and turning him away from the table.  
" Trying to distract me, Egan?"  
"Not trying."Egan grinned and kissed Kaidan before he let go.   
"Fine, want some egg nog?"  
"Some what?"   
"Egg nog….ok, how about a hot chocolate with whiskey." Kaidan asked looking around at the kitchen benches which happened to be covered in flour. " Or just some whiskey?" Egan countered  
"That isn’t exactly seasonal," Kaidan complained with a sigh.  
"Seasonal huh?" Egan grinned wickedly "I will be right back."   
Kaidan shook his head letting Egan leave the room momentarily and focusing on making actual gingerbread people and putting them on trays for the oven.  
Kaidan was so occupied that he didn't see Egan sneak in and hold something over his head.  
"Ahem."   
"Huh?" Kaidan looked up following Egan’s arm to where he was holding some old plastic mistletoe. Egan's grin broadened as he pulled Kaidan closer to him, kissing him until he groaned.  
"I have the best gift right here," Egan whispered in Kaidan's ear.   
Kaidan shook his head snuggling into Egan's hug "Just as well I Love you because you are so sappy."


End file.
